Penemue
Penemue was a Grigori, a rogue angel that fed on human souls. History Penemue and the other Grigori started out as an elite squad of angels who turned bad and were believed wiped out. However, Penemue and some of the other Grigori secretly survived and started feeding off of human souls while putting the human into a dream state of their perfect Heaven. Penemue did this for thousands of years under a variety of different names. Prior to 2018, Penemue was a acting as a bartender under the name Rebecca Roberts and when guys would hit on her, she'd take them back to her place and put them in a dream like state where she would feed on their souls. When Dean found her and started hitting on her, they went back to her place and when Dean went missing for a few days, Sam and Castiel went out to find him. With help from other hunters such as Jody mills and Claire novak, they tracked down Dean and found him strapped to a bed in Penemue's basement. When Penemue came to attack, her and Castiel fought each other. Penemue showed to be pretty powerful and she knocked Cass to the ground and went after the others, while she was distracted Castiel came up from behind her and stabbed her with his angel blade. Powers & Abilities Penemue was a powerful angel, and was even able to beat Castiel in a fight. * Immortality - At the time of his death, Penemue was thousands of years old. * Angelic Possession - Like all angels, Penemue needed a vessel to interact on Earth. Like other angels, she needed the vessel's permission. * Sedation - Penemue could put people to sleep with a touch. * Perception Altering - Peneume could put people in dreams of their perfect Heavens and maintain it from a distance except when she fed off of them. * Soul Feeding - Like all angels, Penemue could feed on human souls, which increased her power. Instead of absorbing the soul completely like other angels, she cut their arms and drew fragments of the soul into his mouth, slowly draining it. Penemue indicated that this was inevitably fatal to the victim even if they were rescued and the injuries this caused could not be healed. * Healing - As an angel, Penemue was able to heal injuries and illnesses. * Biokinesis - When she entered the room to fight Cass, she turned off all the lights in the room. * Invulnerability - As an angel, Penemue possesses a certain degree of invulnerability. She was completely unhurt when Claire stabbed her with a knife, as she just pulled it out. * Enhanced Super Strength - Penemue was incredibly strong, even for an angel. She was able to easily best Sam, Claire, Jody and Castiel when they fought her simultaneously. * Teleportation '''- Unlike other angels, Penemue could teleport even after the Fall. * '''Apporting - Penemue was able to summon her sword. Weaknesses * Angel Blades - She was killed by Castiel's angel blade. * Angel Swords - She could be killed by her own sword. Death * Castiel As Penemue battled Sam, Claire, and Jody. Castiel came up to her from behind and stabbed her with his angel blade, killing her. Appearances * Season 14 In Lore Penemue (deriv. from Heb. פְּנִימִי, penimi — "the inside") is a watcher in Enochian lore. He is a curer of stupidity in man, mentioned in Bereshith Rabba. As an angel associated with Abraxiel (Abraxas), Penemue was also likely of the order of healing angels called the Labbim. The name of the fourth is Penemue: he discovered to the children of men bitterness and sweetness; And pointed out to them every secret of their wisdom. He taught men to understand writing, and the use of ink and paper. Therefore numerous have been those who have gone astray from every period of the world, even to this day. For men were not born for this, thus with pen and with ink to confirm their faith; Since they were not created, except that, like the angels, they might remain righteous and pure. Nor would death, which destroys everything, have effected [sic] them; But by this their knowledge they perish, and by this also its power consumes them.